ANIME LAND The Land Of Mysteries
by IDontStalkIWatch
Summary: well u take to girls lots of boys and put them together in a new world and tell me what u get there is yaoi and henti in this so don't like don't read also plz plz review! it's ,my first story so plz give it a try
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody this is my story

charaters: yami: 15 year old girl; lives in japan moving to america; loves the color black(based on me)

kima: 15 year old girl; lives in japan moving to america; loves color orange(based on my friend)

yami woke up to her mother's voice telling her that she was going to be late for her plane for america

she got dressed in her all black shirt and some black jinco pants, she had on some white etines

she went on the plane and sat next to her best friend kima

yami: hey how are you doing

kima: good

yami: that's cool do you still like anime? what's your fav?

kima: yeah i love naruto and gaara is my fav character

yami: he is pretty cool but i like edward off of fullmetal alchemist more though

they arrived to america and what really freaked them out was that they enjoyed thier first classes

when they were going to lunch they saw this door that said DO NOT ENTER! (whoa that doesn't take a jenous to figure out) but they broke the rules anyway and went in and what they saw made the jaws drop this is what they saw

WELCOME TO ANIME LAND


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ed My Love

Voice: are you just going to stand there or are you going to enjoy yourself. Oh! I'll introduce my self I am Edward Elric and this my Bro...

Yami's mouth is wide open and she is drooling.

Kima: sorry about that she justs LOVES! You. You're her favorite.

Edward: I glad to have a fan.

Edward: may i ask you your names.

Yami: my name is yami and that is Kima.

Kima: do you know of a guy named KYO!

Edward: yes he's over th...

Kima: let's go you got to see your man now let me see mine. Yami: no I'm staying with him

Edward: no let's go it seems your friend really likes him.

They went over to where Kyo, Yuki and thoru, shigure, and haru.

When Kima saw thoru she gave her the evil eye that said stay away from Kyo-san he's mine have Yuki. Kyo and Yuki were fighting

Kyo: I'll beat you this time you rat!

Yuki: great come back I haven't heard that one before oh wait I heard it just the other day.

After they were done Kyo had lost yet another fight and Kima went to see if he was ok. When she got there he looked at her and she looked back at him

And they stared.

In the distance you could her a loud slap and a voice that belonged to muroku that said being able to touch you is worth every slap sango I love you. Sango will you be honored to bear my children.

Sango: yes.

Muroku: this is the best day of my life

Well anyway yami & Edward was walking beside each other so was Kima & Kyo, and inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango and Muroku. Suddenly yami noticed that somebody was following them and realized that it was KIKYO (gag) so her and Kima and yami went to destroy her.

When they got there a big thing flew in front of them.

Kagome: Inuyasha come back here

Inuyasha: no they will kill Kikyo

Kagome:(under her breath)that would be nice. So you guys want to kill her well let me help you.

Ed: hey yami I'll kill her for YOU

Al came up behind them not in his amore suit.

Naroku: I'll kill her

Everybody; when he get here

Sango: no I will not see Kagome suffer anymore. It's plain to see Kagome and inu deserve each other.

Muroku: and I deserve you sango. I have proved my love to you in the 3rd movie remembers, and you blushed and threw that thing at me in the 1st movie I have the bump to prove it. And Kagome in the 2nd and the 4th kissed lucking inu. Well I don't know. YET!

Sango: oh well then...

And with that she gave him a BIG KISS!

Blue: BLARRAGGHH!

Inuyasha: what in the was that sound.

Kagome now had the chance to cuddle with inuyasha.

Kagome: inuyasha I'm scared HOLD ME!

A small blue blur streaks across the ground and jumps onto inuyasha and clings.

Blue: Inu!

Inuyasha: what the... is this get this thing off of me

Kagome: I'll save you my LOVE!

Inu: ... (Speechless)

The thing clanged to inuyasha snuggled into his cloak. Then stated meowing

Kagome: SO CUTE!

Inu: did you just say u LOVE ME!

Kagome can't believe she said) yah got a problem with that.

Inu: no (and he gave her a kiss) he hugged her and told her sorry

Yami and Ed were in their own world making out

So were Kyo and Kima

I don't have to tell u what sango and muroku was doing **wink wink**

Just then Kikyo walks in on all of them and just stares at inuyasha

Kikyo: inuyasha you went to her but not me

But just then Edward itturupted her. He just used alchemy to destroy KIKYO!

Yami: my hero and clinged onto him and kissed him contiusly

Everybody was finally was done and they went on their journey. They left to go see if they could find Jing the king of bandits.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Who will kill her?

Kikyo lay on the ground with blood running all over the ground. A sound was heard from the bushes as the real Kikyo stood there staring at the fake one.

Kikyo: so... are you really dead?

The fake's eyes opened and it's body shifted into a boy of 16 in a blue cloak and wrinkled hat.

Ed: who the are you?

Yami: I'm scared hold me ed. AN (they have been in anime land for three years and are now seniors. They are 18

Ed: inuyasha handle him I going to take Yami to my place. Winkwink

Yami: thank you Ed.

And he carried her off

Inuyasha just stared after them as they walked off

Inu: well they will have good night

Kagome gave Inu the PUPPY LIP and soon he carried her off also to kaide's hut (he got the hint)

Sango and muroku were busy at the moment

Real Kikyo: you will still go for her and not me fine I'll go kill myself

Inu: suite yourself but just GO AWAY!

Naraku: NO I WANNA KILL HER!

Inu: fine then you will need these (he hands him the jewel shards) Naraku: cool now I will be all-powerful.

Kyo and kima's moment just got disturbed

Kyo & kima: SHUT UP!

Just then kauga, jing, sasuke, and gaara: what about us

Kima: can't we just share me please. If u fight one of might get hurt (most likely Kyo)

(If you are wondering about naruto and Sakura they were killed by garra while they were making out! HA! HA!)

They all agreed and left to go to the village hidden in the leaves.

The next day they were walking and they ran into Yami and Ed.

Yami had a huge smile on her face.

(Scene from gravitation) Yami: aren't you gonna ask how my night was?

Everybody: how did your night go?

Yami: (she had hearts in her eyes) WONDERFUL! Aren't you gonna ask what happened?

Everybody: what happened?

Yami: I'm not telling

Everybody: err!

Yami then held out her hand to reveal a big diamond ring!

Yami: ant it beautiful?

The group stared at the huge diamond

Muroku: hey don't worry Sango OUR love is all we need!

Sango: you are right

Yami: Ed comes out here hunk!

They were at their house after the **"big night"** Ed asked Yami for her hand in marriage. And her answer was ... you guessed it YES!

But after that they went for a walk to decided if they were going to adopt a kid or have one

Kima: I'm probably gonna end up with 5 kids from each of my **BABY'S.**

Kouga Kyo jing sasuke and gaara all ended up in a big mess and a fight

Kima: don't fight over me you will all be able to be a father. As for thoru she will have Yuki shoma.

Sasuke: I'll do any thing for you my LOVE! Sukura is dead and so is that idiot naruto.

Kima: SWEET!

Kyo: uh thoru died a couple days after Akito did it seems like Yuki went with Hanna-san and is kinda relieved that Akito died.

Kima: SWEET AGAIN!

The days go even better as the time goes on no more school and they were going to see the village of the leaves next because they got side track and see kakashi there once ago freshman PE teacher


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4_

_Girls Are Evil_

They see Kakashi at Naruto and Sakura's grave. It said **killed but still in love **on both of their graves.

Kakashi: stupid assassins

Yami just whistled because she was the one that hired Gaara to kill them. She looked at him and he gave her a thumb up and smiled.

Yami thoughts: well that went well that just leaves Ino, rose, Jaken and Lee to kill

AN: akito and thouru: are dead.

Yami went back to her house

Sango and muroku were in a hut and so were Inu and Kagome

Yami smiled as she thought of the best two couples next to her and Ed that were finally together. She went into her hut to find Al

Al: Ed went to get some supplies. He can now make rocks into gold and did you know that Roy has a son named Pyro.

Yami: WITH WHO!

Al had a smile on his face (he is not in his suit)

Al: RIZA!

Yami: another good couple together

She started to pull out her laptop out of her bag to read some fanfictions stories

Yami: winery is your cousin right

Al: yes (he then noticed the ring on yami's finger) wow are you getting married to Ed

yami: yeah!

al: cool i wish that chamara didn't die i like her.

yami was busy reading a inuyasha story about miroku and sango. she wen to the hut but heard noises then saw a mysteious tent and left the two love birds alone

she heard a loud yell that sounded like "OW someone" kyo's hitting me

yami: MOMIJII

yami ran to momiji and gave him a big hug they don't transform anymore

kima then wonders hou kyo didn't change him and kima did way more than just hugging.

kyo: after akito died the curse was broken(sorry all akito fans) but we have this braclet to make us change if we want

hiro and kisa came out

yami nodded and ran over to hiro and kisa

yami: so cut she gave them a hug

yami: hey kyo where is kima

kyo: she is off with gaara it's his day with her. (she has a day with each guy)

yami: yeah we are evil

kyo: GIRLS ARE EVIL!

yami walked away and descovered another tent and it said yuki and shuichi

yami laughed and was about to go in when she sas erie yuki and suichi in his arms both laughing

erie yuki: more fans what will it be here have some free stuff

yami left them alone after suichi sung bolivard of broken dreams (green day)

ed popped out of nowhere

ed: wah did i miss something?

yami:smiled then gave her future husband a big passionate kiss. it lasted for a few min before they need to breath.

yami: i love u

ed: I KNOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 WHAT say that again

That next morning Ed noticed Yami's BIG BELLY! Yami was about to eat a doughnut but Ed took it away.

Yami :( shocked) Why you!

He cut her off with a quick kiss and said quickly...

Ed: you are getting fat

Yami: excuse me it is my….Our baby I'm three months

Ed :( daydreams: Awesome I'm gonna be a daddy) I'm so happy and kissed her again

Yami: If you don't watch it I'll end up with five kids

Ed had an Evil smile on his face

Ed: I don't mind if we have 5 or 500

Inu: Kagome make me some Roman

Kagome: make your own Ramen I'm pregnant remember

Sango: I can't believe I'm bearing Muroku's child

Muroku's: see my dear Sango what is so about my rubbing your butt now (waving his eyebrows). You probably feel sooo refreshed.

Sango :( blushing) (she had nothing to say to that but….)

Aren't you guys going to ask how my night went?

Gang: It went very good and now you are bearing Miroku's child how do you feel

Sango: WONDERFULL

Gang: we know and we don't want you to tell us what happened

Sango: you guys are no fun but Miroku is! BYE!

Miroku gave everybody a thumbs up and left with Sango

Everybody stared at them.

Yami: see ya love birds.

Inu: stupid monk (e then carried Kagome somewhere else)

They set up camp, it was Thursday so Kima had the day to her self, and it was getting late so everybody started to settle down.

Kima POV

I woke up in the middle of the night from a dream, I looked around and didn't see Inu and Kagome or Sango and Miroku. I wonder where they went I thought and went back to sleep. When I woke up the next day I saw Kagome in InuYasha's arms in a tree, and sang and Miroku in each others arms. I thought to myself they must have a good night. Kagome was smiling and Miroku had his hand on Sango's butt. I smiled thinking Baka

Suddenly a blue kitty thing came out of nowhere. It was wearing a blue hat and cloak but still looked like a kitty.

Kagome jumped down and when Inu realized she was gone he frowned a bit then went back to sleep muttering stupid cat.

Kagome pet it and then got ready for and got ready for a bath in the hot springs.

This got InuYasha's attention and he grabbed her and ran all the way there

Sango and Miroku were already there so were Yami and Ed and Pyro and his new GF Winery.

Ed: Mustang's son is going out with my cousin. WOW you go Winery

Yami was relieved that to realize that Winery was really his cousin.

Yami noticed that Kima was all alone thinking

Yami had an idea and started to sing

Yami: who's in the forest calling?

Kima caught on

Kima: the Birds and Trees singing Momijii.

Kima: I love that song

Yami: me too

They cont to sing for Fruits Basket


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 THE KIDNAPPING...

They all got dressed and inuyasha had something on his mind

**flashback**

inu: i love kagome i know that but...

miroku: her belly tells you that. duh! so what's the problem

inu: i don't know it's seems i;m not being fair to kikyo. i mean i loved her first but...i love kagome too much now. see kikyo and kagome look alike but they don't fell the same to me(not in a perverted was either). kagome would leave me forever if i told her.

miroku: inuyasha just forget it kagome is carrying your child and kikyo is the walking dead i think miss kagome is a lot better than some rott... opps! i would chosse kagome but i got my LOVLEY SANGO!

inu: smacked miroku then ran his feelings all mixed up(he ran away butt naked too).

kagome: nice you got there babe. i wonder where he is going?

sango: i bet i know what is up

meanwhile

kima: what is it like to only be loved by one guy, get married and have a baby boy?

yami is naming her boy yuki

yami: i know what's wrong how about you dump all but onw and then live a happy life?

kima: i could't do that to THEM!

yami: who do u like best?

kima thought for a moment then said

kima: GAARA!

yami: all right then dump the rest

kima: but...

then they heard a big SPLASH! and a YAMI! from a little boy(he's like in high school but u know)

yami: hi momiji how are you?

momiji: fine

yami: so what are you doing?

suddenly there was a big flash and everything went black...DUN DUN DUN!!!! just kidding not the end

yami and kima woke up in a strange room and to an evil laugh

yami: i know that laugh anywhere. it's naraku

kima: hey look it's sango and kagome but where are thier mates?

yami: i don't know but i don't like it yuki is probally screaming his head off.

sango: yeah at least he's safe with edward i wonder how my baby miroku is doing. him not stroking my butt makes me scared and nervous.

kagome: don't worry are mates will think that they failed us and come lookin

kima: kauga will sniff us out

meanwhile back at the village

miroku: sango my love where are you? oh hello inuyasha where's kagome?

inuyasha: i don't know?

just then ed and kouga came in

ed: where is yami?

kouga: where is kima?

inuyasha and miroku: i don't know

ed: hey where is you guy's mates?

they all thought for a sec and inuyasha sniffed the air naraku they said

theu then started to sniff then out ed then noticed yuki missing

ed: my yami then my son oh he's gonna get the mess beat out of him now! I COMING MY YAMI!

well good? bad? well review


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 where are the girls

When the guys got there they ran into shessy.

Inuyasha: hello brother where's kaugra

Shessy: I don't know but my house smelled of that Naraku. I figure she's been girlnapped

Inuyasha: you too? What is he up to…he stole our mates too.

Miroku: sits in corner crying with his knees close to his chest my poor sango and our baby

Ed had a stern look on his face that said if he saw Naraku he would beat him so bad that he would NOT ever think off messing with the Elrics again. Ed thinks and I thought that envy, greed, scar, and my father was bad enough

Everybody: let's go

When they got to the castle they went in and found the girls all beat up and also chained to the wall.

The boys ran to their loved ones and cut the chains. Ed with his alchemy, shessy with his sword, Kouga with his teeth (well he is a wolf) and Miroku with his staff and Inuyasha with his red tasiga.

Mysterious voice: I knew you would come finally I can kill you all.

All the guys: how dare you steal our mates! **YOU WITH DIE NOW**!

Not five mins in the battle and kouga was knocked out.

Inuyasha: stupid wolf.

Ed: we have to run he's too strong for us let's just take our mates and get out of here.

Everyone took their mates and Inuyasha also took kouga not knowing why he had to take care of the stupid wolf and left. They were a mile away when they heard a scream.

out of nowhere gaara pooped out and screamed

Gaara: Kima I'll save you if that dumb wolf can't.

Kima smiled and walked with him hand in hand

The gang followed behind, although they realized they were being followed and heard a meow come from the unknown visitor.

They then realized it was blue in his cat form but all of a sudden he was six feet tall.

The gang stared at him then at narku who followed up in the sky and was coming down.

Blue: hi

Naraku: ha-ha you really think this thing can defeat me?

Blue used his magic on Naraku and in like five mins he was defeated and then he turned back to his kitty form.

Blue: meow he walks away shaking his butt

Kima was now in Gaara's safe warm arms crying but he gently wiped them away and looked deeply into her eyes with a loving look. No lust was seen in his eyes just pure love

Kouga: Kima I am sorry but obviously I can not take care of you I must go to my clan and protect who I was meant for…….my sweet Ayame

Kima: WHATEVER!

And to show that she had no care what so ever to what he did she gave gaara a big kiss.

Kouga then got the message and got up to leave to go to his clan.

The group was at a camp site that was near Yami and Edward's house. They actually slept inside all in different rooms (well the couples did). There were five stories and 8 bedrooms on each floor along with 2 bathrooms, one in each master bedroom that was on each floor. There was one movie room also.

They all went to the movie room and watched all the Inuyasha movies.

Miroku: has a big scene oh sango why did you have to throw that thing at me in the first movie? Why did you not kiss ME in the second? And I told you I can prove my love in the third. I quote myself "I have to sango, besides what is the point of having this cursed hand if I cant use it to protect the women I love" un quote…..?

Sango: I know, kisses him I'll make it up to you.

She told the rest of the group they where going to bed.

Inuyasha: they aren't getting any sleep tonight.

Everybody agreed. Then they went to sleep later that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

When yami woke up everybody else was still sleeping so she gave ed a peck on the cheek and got up.

She heard yuki crying in his room. Being ten months he could eat big people food and walk and say mommy and daddy and uncle gaara and aunty Kima.

There was a knock on the door and it was yuki (fb) and momji.

Yami: hi yuki-san has you meet my son yuki?

Yuki: no Mrs. Yami but he is adorable

Momji: yes he is.

Yami: why don't you go and take him to the game room on this first floor.

Momji: ok he is now a senior and is wearing the guys uniform in school and he is 18

They left and yuki-san and yami was alone

Yuki: how has your day been?

Yami: good would you like something to drink?

Yuki: sure

Yami gives him a drink

Then they went upstairs to go to the game room to play

Yami found Ed in the fifth floor room playing SSB

In every game room there was a WII, GC, PS2 Xbox, Xbox360, and PS3 (with all the games that were good)

Yuki and momji spent the night. At 8:00pm the phone rang it was Erie

Erie: hey can we spend the night tonight?

Yami: sure see ya at 9:00pm


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Yuki and shuchi spent the night, when they woke up shuichi and hiro went to work...well hiro did shuchi was late.

shuchi: aren't u gonna ask how my night was?

hiro: how was it?

shuichi: hearts in eyes wonderful

shuichi: arn't u gonna ask what happened?

Hiro: What Happened?

Shuichi: I'm Not Telling

Hiro: pokes his nose Why u lil...

shuchi: hehe

Hiro: hey why where u late for work?

Shuichi: on the way to work these lil kids were harassing a turtle I thought I should save it

they rest of the day they practiced and stuff...

next day

today was kima's birthday and they were going to have a party so kima said she was going through the door to get some of her friends...

yami: oh u mean Rena and Kanan?

kima: yeah I given up on jing and kyo...and btw I don't think sasuke is straight anymore...so I given them to the girls

yami: sounds good guess ur selten down with gaara huh? good for u

In their room gaara was doing the victory dance after he over heard them talkin...

gaara: i'm so cool i'm the best kima wants me and not the rest ha ha yes yes ha ha yes... 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP 10

The big bash

Kima went to get the others to bring them there. They were so excited when they finally got there…it was Kima's birthday

Kima: Kyo, and Jing you are now to go to my friends because I have Gaara now.

Rena picked Jing, Kanan picked Kyo, and Kyoko picked no one of them but Sasuke's brother…Itachi.

Jing: she is a lot better than Rose

They went back to Yami's house to party they sang and danced and then went to bed.

Rena and Jing, Kanan and Kyo, and Kyoko called Itachi after countless hours of begging sasuke for his number.

earlier

Kyoko: PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!

Sasuke: FINE! GOD HERE! gives here his phone and the number

Kyoko: YAY! calls Itachi

Itachi answers hello who is this another fan girl I suppose?

Kyoko: I am your number one I have countless posters and pictures of u on my wall and my ring tone is your theme song! PLZ date me

Itachi: sure be there in a flash grins into phone

Itachi tellys behind Kyoko and whispers "thanks for the candy"(AN: Dane Cook refrence) in her ear

Kyoko: AH! Oh Itachi hehe glomps

Itachi thinks I might like this girl after all (hehe perv)

BACK TO PRESENT!

The next day when yami asked how their night went all they girls blushed and said "good"

Kima woke up in her room to notice Gaara gone but a note in his place telling her he went on a Kazekage mission.

She sighed and checked her my space and email.

Her friends have been living with them for a few months now (time fly's when u have fun) and they happily took kyo and jing and Itachi seems very happy.

Kima found herself singing one of her favorite songs…insert her fav song

Gaara came back from his mission and came into the door; he came behind her and gave her a hug asking "what are u doing"?

Kima: blushes turns and kisses him nothing just singing

gaara kicked the door closed with his foot

Yami walked in but quickly closed it apologizing afterwards.

She went to Yuki's room and picked up her 4 yr old son.

Yami: we are going to see Aunty Winrey

When they got to Winery's house Pyro answered

Pyro: Winery u got some guests

winery comes down stairs hi guys

Yami: hey winery did you ever have crushes on Ed? When u was little? Well anyway he is my husband now and here is our son she got up to leave

Winery: u didn't let me answer the question yami glares daggers at her (if looks could kill winery would be dead)

Yami: Do u really want to?

winery gulped um he had one on me and I might of liked him a lil

yami ran back home

Yami: to Ed did u have a crush on winery?

Ed: yeah when I was lil like 5 or 6 but now I found u and Ur the one for me yami

And she is also more a sis to me than anything…meaning she is Yuki's aunt he smiles

Yami: thanks Ed kisses him

Yuki: EWW big people kissing gross g2g mom and dad

Yuki went to Inu and Kagome's room when he heard noises, he ran away to tell his mom there were monsters in the room…when he ran into no other than that pervert hoshie Miroku…--

Miroku: what's wrong?

Yuki: there is a monster in Inu and Kag's room

Miroku laughes there is nothing in there they are doing their taxes…

Yuki: are they going to do it forever?

Miroku: No…

Yuki went to find shipo

Miroku yelled something to yuki but he didn't hear it but sango did

Sango: hits him in the head don't pollute the minds of lil children u pervert…--


End file.
